Darkness Has A Name- The Mario Saga
by AxemRedX
Summary: A strange new evil has arrived and has it's eyes set on the Star Road. It's up to Geno and a group of The Mushroom World's most powerful fighters to stop this evil and restore the power of the stars! This is my first fic so go easy on me. Reviews would be
1. Prologue

In a land far away.....  
Shrouded in darkness.....  
It awaits it's release......  
It awaits it's revenge.....  
It will scourge the land.....  
And all will be chaos and devastation.....  
And peace will simply fade into nonexistence......  
Prologue  
  
"Hyaaaaa!" A tiny voice's shriek echoed throughout the training dojo. It was Jinx, the miniscule, but stout hearted karate master of Monstro Town. He had been training intensely for the past couple of days, with his assistant Jagger.   
He wasn't quite sure why, but he just had a feeling that something BIG was about to happen, and that he should try his best to get himself and his trainee ready for whatever it was if anything.   
With a barrage of swift and powerful punches, Jinx casually pummeled the daylights out of Jagger's stomach. Such an intense attack could have easily finished off any adversary, however Jagger had been in training for over a year now, and wasn't about to let such a basic attack finish him. He quickly dodged backwards away from Jinx's lighting fast punches and then leapt forwards with a spin kick. Jinx was sent sailing into the wall and tumbled to the ground in a mangled heap.  
  
"Heh...not a bad counter attack, eh Master?" Jagger said proudly. There was no response or movement from Jinx. "Uhhh, master Jinx? Are you alright over there?" Jagger hurried over to his master and was about bend down to see if he was alright, when from seemingly nowhere a tiny foot breezed under Jagger's legs causing him to fall flat on his face. After pulling himself up, Jagger dusted himself off and turned to see his Master, arms folded, with a cocky look on his tiny face.  
  
"Jagger, by now you should know the "play dead" technique enough so as not to fall for it." Jinx said.  
"I know, but every time I always think that there's a chance you might not be just fooling around."Jagger said staring down at the floor.  
"Jagger, even if you really had knocked me out, I really would've felt more proud, that I was actually able to KO the sensei." Jinx smiled and ran his fingers through the long green strand of hair atop his head.  
"Yes, I suppose your right Master. But I still don't understand why were doing this."  
"I've told you Jagger, I have this strong feeling that something disastrous is going to happen soon. I can sense it. I don't know what or when but I just know. And it will happen soon. I'm sure of it. Now, we'll begin training again. 1000 warm up jumps before we start. And begin!" Jinx commanded. And the duo commenced their jumping exercises....  
**************************  
The Sea  
  
An ocean cruise ship sailed off into the sunset. The huge vessel was known as the SS. Mushroom, a cruise ship used by the rich and Royal of the Mushroom Kingdom, and was the classiest, most luxurious cruise ship in the world. And such a reputation was bound to lure the "less fortunate" near.  
  
A mushroom couple were leaning on the outer rails of the ships deck, staring off at the open sea.   
"The way the sun shines on the water, it's so beautiful isn't it." The Mushroom girl spoke.  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you my love." The mushroom guy said softly.  
"Oh honey..." She replied lovingly, then here eyes widened. "Oh!! Honey!!" She shrieked in fear.  
"What is it? What's the matter?"  
She pointed over her boyfriends shoulder. He turned his head and became overwhelmed with fear as well. For there, sailing right next to the SS Mushroom, was a huge wooden sailing ship. The symbol imprinted on the sails of the vessel, was the Skull and Crossbones. The symbol of a pirates gang.   
"Oh no! They didn't mention pirates in the brochure!" The Mushroom man panicked.  
"Arrharrharrharr!And it's a pity it weren't matey. I would certainly pay to get the chance to be robbed by the greatest pirate ever to sail the seven seas!"  
"Jonathan Jones!" The couple cried.  
"Arharhar, It seems I'm famous around these parts! But it's to be expected, after all, I'm the scourge of the seas, the master of the murky deep! Arharhar. Stick, Lefty, take any valuables these two gots, I've got a rendevue with the captain of this fine ship." Johnny laughed. Two smaller shark pirates, came out from behind their beloved captain and began to take whatever booty the mushroom couple had.  
Johnny was quite proud of himself. This was the 5th ship he'd looted today, not an easy task, but Johnny loved a good challenge. As we walked down the deck on his way to the captains room, he suddenly felt an eerie feeling around himself. Almost as if something bad was about to happen. He shook his head and dismissed the feeling. Now wasn't the time to be messing around with false premonitions, now was the time to take the ship. He stopped in front of the captains door.  
"Arharhar," he eyed the door over carefully,"hard driftwood, coated with a shiny brown varnish. Quite a beautiful piece of work...."  
Jonny reared his fist back and in one swift, powerful punch knocked the whole thing flat.  
"A pity I had to plow through it...." Jonny scoffed. As he entered, he was surprised to see that the room was empty. No captain cowering at his feet begging to be spared or anything.  
"How odd, me thinks this may have been too easy."  
Suddenly, about 20 Mushroom Kingdom guards dropped down from the ceiling and surrounded the bewildered pirate.  
"Halt, in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom's Royal Guard!" One of them commanded.  
"Well, so this ship was a trap eh? Well, m'boy, ye shall wish that ye had not crossed the scourge of the seas!" Jonny snapped his fingers(er fins?) and expected some of his lackeys to appear, but to his dismay, no one showed.  
"Too bad, sharky. My boys here have already taken care of your silly crew." The guard motioned to the back of the room where all of Jonny's crew were imprisoned in a very durable, iron barred cage.  
"Grrrr.....well then matey, If it's me ye wants, then you'll have to defeat me first!"  
"20 on one! We can't lose commander!" One of the lower rank guards chirped excitedly.  
"That be true you lousy landlubber, but I was thinkin more along the lines of a one on one competition." Jonny gave the commander a stare as if to say 'bring it on!' The commander noticed this and stepped forward.  
"C..commander?!"  
"Stand back soldiers, I'll defeat this lousy felon and bring him to justice. You guy's clear out and get those others back to the castle prison."  
"B..but, commander!"  
"That's an order! Now go!"  
The MKRG, did as they were told and left the cabin to leave the notorious pirate do battle with their beloved commander.  
"Well, then." The Mushroom said and casually drew out his weapon. It was a long jewel encrusted broadsword, and by the looks of it, it was extremely heavy.  
"Hmmm, perhaps this may be more challenging than I had first deciphered." Jonny pulled out his spear and got ready to attack. Then they both lunged forwards at each other.....  
*****************************  
A short stout figure dressed in blue robes approached the young prince of the famed Nimbus Land, who sat slumped down in his throne.  
"Prince Nimbus, are you feeling alright?" he asked.  
"Just fine Mado, and please call me Mallow. Ok?"  
"Of course highness, er.. I mean, Mallow. You seem troubled."  
"Well, sort of. It's just that I'm tired of this boring royal life. I miss the carefree times I used to have at Tadpole Pond. And of course I miss my friends..." Mallow sighed and looked up at the ceiling.   
"And then there's this weird feeling I keep getting."  
"A feeling sir? What sort of feeling?" The mage asked inquisitively.  
"Well, like the same feeling I had the day I went to the Mushroom Kingdom to buy some cricket pie for Grandpa Forgfucious..." Mallow said uneasily.  
"So you have had it too then..." Mado lowered his head.  
"Huh?! What do you mean Mado!?"  
"I too have experienced this. This is a rare gift that few people have." Mado looked back towards Mallow. "However my sense is much stronger than most others. Before I came here, I used train a lot near the lands end in improving my magical powers. This new ability awoke during this period and became heightened as well."   
"So what does this feeling mean?!" Mallow asked desperately.  
"I can't tell exactly," Mado stared at the floor sadly. "But I know that it is an evil force that will most likely spell disaster for this world...."  
"WHAT!?!" Mallow shrieked in terror. "You can't be serious! Isn't there any way we can stop it!!?"  
"It can't be certain, because we don't even know what this....thing..is. But we may be able to defeat this force. Our magical powers will be useful, and I know of a certain friend of yours who would also be of great help..."  
Mallow thought upon that comment for a moment, then his expression brightened. "Mario! Mario can beat anything! I know he'll help us. Well, I guess I may get to see some friends after all. But..."  
Mado winked at Mallow and began to chant a spell. A bright flash of light illuminated the area, and Mado's form began to change. He grew fat, turned white and donned a cute little curl of pink hair.   
"Mado!! You..you're ME!!?" Mallow stared in shock.  
"A temporary transformation spell. I'll be you for a few days, until you get your friends. But you must be hasty, the effects of this spell were off in three days."  
"Thanks Mado, I'll be back soon!" Mallow giggled. Finally he'd be able to get out of the stuffy old castle. Or would he?  
"Uhh, Mado. How exactly am I going to get out of here without being seen?"  
"Hmmm...I know! You can use my cape!" Mado pulled of his Hooded Cape and handed it to the young prince."Just pose as me. If the guards ask, just tell them that your running errands in Monstro Town."  
"Thanks Mado."Mallow swung the cape around him and began his long journey.  
As he arrived at the door, one of the guards stopped him for a second. Mallow used Mado's excuse and they let him pass.  
As he grew near to the bottom of the long vine, which was the only way out of Nimbus Land(besides the bus, which was out for repairs again) he could only think of one thing.  
"Freedom at last." He said happily.  
*****************************  
A lone figure sat on the edge of the smoldering crater known as Barrel Volcano. He knew of the upcoming danger. Not only could he sense it, he knew what it was. And what it would do to this world. Not that he cared, but what he really wanted was revenge. A small shock went through his systems. He was close, very close. And his first attack would be on...the Star Road? Not possible to get there without a spaceship. But the second attack would be on, a town. Rose Town!  
He knew this. He didn't know how or why, but he didn't care. He had to get there fast. So his long journey began.  
  
(Woah! Lots of mysterious things are happening. What is this strange force? And what of Jonny Jones and the Mushroom Commander? And what fate will befall Mallow on his quest? Only time will tell....)  



	2. A Powerful New Foe

Chapter 1  
A Powerful New Foe  
  
The great golden power shimmered high above the Mushroom World. The Star Road glistened with a mystical energy, unmatched by any other. The magical planet was working steadily, sending shooting stars out over the world and granting the wishes of many. Everything was at peace. Everything but the tiny tortures the star guardian was putting himself through. He was known as (music note, heart, !?.....) but preferred the name "Geno" as it was easier to pronounce. He was troubled, greatly troubled. Internal conflict welled up within his soul. Being the guardian of the Star Road was a difficult job. It meant spending an eternity protecting the powerful star from anyone with evil intent. But it also meant being locked away from all civilization. Geno missed his friends terribly and was constantly arguing with himself about whether or not to take a quick visit back or not.   
"Nothing ever happens to the Star Road." He would tell himself.  
"That's exactly what you said before Smithy arrived." His logical side argued back.  
"That was the only time anything has ever happened!" He reassured himself.  
But every time he would always convince himself to say vigil by the Road. But part of him yearned to return to the earth. He hadn't given it a second thought at first, but after having to go there for the first time, after experiencing friendship, and all of the amazing things the earth had to offer, he desperately wanted to return. For once in his long life, he questioned his importance at the Star Road. The only thing that had ever happened to it, was the Smithy Attack a year ago.   
"The Smithy Gang..." Geno murmured to himself. Part of him hated the very sound of that name. Yet part of his wished to thank them for giving him a chance to visit the earth. A chance to go on all of the marvelous adventures with his friends. His friends.The memories of his comrades flooded his mind, Bowser's cocky ego was just a cover up for his softer side. Geno easily had the Koopa King figured out and the others couldn't even see it. Then their was Princess Peach. She was a strong ruler, and a good hearted person. She had joined the group, not for herself, but for the dreams and hopes of her kingdom's citizens. And Mallow, how could he forget the happy little puffball. Out of the whole group, he felt especially close to Mallow for some reason. His cheery carefree attitude and tendency to leap into things without any delays were qualities Geno admired. Then their was Mario. The heroic plumber had eagerly helped Geno, without a second thought of his odd form. He sighed and wondered if he would ever see his friends again. A bright glowing star suddenly shot out of the Star Road. Geno noticed, and after a brief hesitation, made a wish. A wish to be freed from the bindings of the road, even if it were for just a minute.   
  
A huge energy burst erupted from deep in space, and a massive explosive sound blasted out to all corners of the galaxy. The force of this blast sent Geno reeling back a few feet. After regaining control of himself, Geno darted back to the road. He quickly looked around, trying to identify the cause of this disturbance, but found nothing. The second after he dismissed it as harmless, a huge rift opened up a few feet away from the star road, and a massive spacecraft passed into the solar system.   
  
It was a huge black mass, many gun turrets and laser cannons covered the sides of it. It was obviously a ship meant for combat, and such a ship meant trouble as far as Geno was concerned. A bright orange glow began to surround the tiny star guardian as he readied himself for attack.   
*****************************  
"What a feeble creature." A shrouded figure snickered as he watched the pathetic efforts of the guardian from inside the armored carrier.  
  
"Shall we blast him sir?" A drill like creature asked.  
  
"Why not, I'm in a terrible rush after all."  
******************************  
Geno fired a few energy bolts at the front of the ship, but it didn't seem to phase it at all. Then he noticed energy gathering around one of the laser canons. Before he could react, a swift beam slammed into him and sent him flying through a nearby planet.   
*****************************  
"Direct hit sir!" The drill cheered.  
"Good, now destroy the Star Road so we can continue with the collection as scheduled." The shrouded one commanded.  
  
Another powerful blast was fired, hitting the Star Road directly, and shattering it into seven pieces, which proceeded to plummet down to the earth.   
  
"Phase one has been completed." The drill said.  
  
"Excellent, soon the time will come, and the weak inhabitants of this planet will know true power."The dark creature hissed to himself. "Contact the troops!"  
  
The drill picked up an intercom and spoke. "All personnel please assemble in the main chambers immediately! That is all."  
  
A few moments later, a huge army of strange creatures were all talking amongst themselves in the huge chambers. Suddenly, the dark cloaked figure stepped up onto a podium and every one quieted down immediately.  
  
"The time has come to begin our operations. You will go out and find the star pieces and capture as many of the citizens here as possible. They are weak but will be useful in the construction of The Gateway. If anyone gets in your way, crush them."  
  
One of the spectators spoke up.  
  
"What about that Mario creature Master? He was able to defeat Smithy and most of his men with little effort. None of us stand a chance against him!"  
  
"Hmmm, yes the one named Mario does seem like a slight threat, but he could be useful to me. I shall send one of my strongest warriors to capture that one. He should give you no problems. Now, MOVE OUT!"  
All of the creatures then warped from that chamber. Behind the shrouded one, a lone figure leaned up against the nearby wall, arms folded, and eyes closed.  
  
"By strongest warrior, you meant me right?" The masked creature said.  
  
"Who else would I have meant Zeusguy? I think you are more than capable of detaining that nuisance on your own."  
  
"Of course Master, it'll be a sinch. Lata!" Zeusguy warped away as well.  
*************************  
The mushroom captain darted forward and brought his heavy blade sown at Johnny's skull. The pirate sidestepped to the left and delivered a powerful downwards punch to the mushrooms back, sending him face first to the floor. Johnny was surprised to see the mushroom jump back to his feet.  
"Well well, it seems I may have underestimated you a bit." Johnny seemed amused at the fact that he was actually facing an almost worthy opponent for once.  
  
"I'm not the captain of the Mushroom Guard for nothing you know, now lets go!" The mushroom leapt forward again, bringing his sword back for a side swipe at Johnny's chest. The shark saw it coming, and prepared to dodge again, but at the last second, the mushroom flung his saber away and hit the stumped shark pirate with a powerful roundhouse kick.   
Johnny was sent into a wall and then tumbled to the floor.   
"It seems the little fungus has some fight in him after all!" Johnny said confidently, staggering back to his fins.  
"You'll soon see that I'm more than I let on to be." The mushroom spat.  
  
They both readied themselves for their next attacks, when a huge star plummeted into the sea causing a massive tidal wave. The loud rumbling reached the ears of the fighters and they both shot a quick glance out of a nearby port hole. They looked at one another and began to panic as the tiny boat was overtaken by the monstrous fury.   
  
"Wha! What's goin on!!? Johnny yelped.  
"Auuuugh!" The mushroom cried and smashed his head into a wall, knocking him out.  
The wave came crashing down onto the beach of a tiny island, smashing the boat to tiny bits of wood.....  
*************************  
He was running like mad. They had already attacked and destroyed the Star Road. He had felt the energy rupture. And it was only a matter of time before they reached Rose Town. Of course, he was almost there as well. Then, he would get even. Another jolt surged through him, they had arrived! Two of them......  
*************************  
Geno finally freed himself from the drifting rock and hurried back to where the Star Road had once been, only to discover that it was gone....again!  
No! This can't be happening! It's gone, but to where? Just then, he remembered the battleship. That ship! Could whoever was operating it have taken it? No, It's not possible to move the Road as a whole piece. The intense power radiating from it would obliterate anyone who gets to close unless they have some sort of connection with it....The only other way is to shatter it! I'm not sure as to who was in that ship, but I can bet they're after the Road for some reason. Good for me though, there's still time to recover some of the pieces before they do. I've got to hurry!  
Then, without hesitation, he bolted off towards the planet he loved, and the town that held his earthly form.  
  
He had no time to look around, he simply blasted through the roof of the inn and found the doll in the same place it had been one year ago. He circled it a few times, then a bright ray of light shot down from the hole in the ceiling he created, engulfing the star and doll. A bright glow began to fill the room as the guardian and the doll become one entity...  
  
He stood there for a second, not bothering to open his eyes right away. Instead he stretched his arms high and thought to himself contentedly, It's great to have arms and legs again!  
Then his eyes slid open slightly, then widened suddenly in shock. The inn had no back wall, and the front wall was set ablaze. All of the windows were broken in, and Geno could hear some find cries of anguish, followed by cruel laughter. He didn't know what could be going on, but he was determined to put a stop to whatever caused this chaos! He began to make his way outside, but some quiet whimpering caught his attention. He traced it to behind the front desk and found a tiny mushroom boy huddled in the shadows under the desk.  
"Gaz?" He said softly, so as not to startle the boy.  
"Stay b..b..back!" He cried, "I know k..kung fu!" He moved farther back into the shadows.  
"Gaz! It's me, Geno!"  
The mushroom boy slowly, and cautiously peeked out from his hiding spot to get a good look at the stranger. Then his look of frightened curiosity turned to one of pure bliss!  
"Geno! It really is you! Yaaay!" Gaz yelped excitedly, but Geno quickly put his hand over his mouth  
"Shhh...Gaz, I know this isn't much of a greeting question, but, what in the world is going on here!?"   
Gaz's expression turned serious. "Well, two monsters appeared and started to capture everyone, and Mom pushed me under the desk and told me to hide here until they went away, and then...they..they caught Mom too!" Gaz sniffed sadly, and then his expression brightened slightly.  
"But..now that your here, every thing is gonna be okay! Right?"  
"Of course! I'll stop those monsters and save the villagers."  
"Yeah! We'll save my Mom, and everyone else too!" Gaz chirped and began to walk to where the back wall used to stand.  
"Whoa there, what do you mean, "WE?" Gaz, It's dangerous out there. I think it would be best if you continue to hide under the desk until everything is safe. Alright?"  
"Aww...but...I wanna halp!" Gaz whined.  
"Alright?" Geno gave the mushroom child a stern look.  
"Oh, okay...." Gaz said defeated and crawled back under the desk.   
  
Geno cracked his knuckles, and walked out into the town. The smell of smoke filled the dark air, a few houses were on fire, the rest were in ruins. All except for the item shop....  
Stealthily, he crept over to a bush near the shop, and watched patiently. A cry of terror echoed from within the building and the sound of clanking metal followed. A few seconds later, two robotic creatures exited the shop. One was a short, and looked sort of reptile like. He wore an strong looking green armor with two large shoulder pads and a silver belt with a pouch fastened to it. His feet were quite large compared to the rest of his body and he looked as if he were quite quick. The other one was much larger, and the only sign of a face were the two glowing yellow eyes that peered out of the bulk of black armor that covered most of his body. His feet were quite small compared with his enormous girth, but his massive hands were what worried Geno. Then something caught his eye. The big guy was holding an unconscious mushroom person!   
  
"That just about does it for this town." The small one spoke.  
"Yeah! Won't the Master be pleased that we captured so many!?" The big one laughed.  
"Of course! Now let us send this last one up to his greatness, and move on to another town, shall we?" The small one seemed amused at the thought of attacking another helpless village.  
"Yeah!" The big one seemed amused as well. The small android plucked some sort of device from the pouch and attached it to the mushrooms hat/head. The big android placed the unconscious fungus on the ground before them and a few seconds later, a great beam of blinding green light absorbed the helpless mushroom and then the light vanished as quickly as it came, leaving no trace of the citizen.   
Then, the shop caught the big guy's attention.  
"Hey Cy, this buildings still standing!" He looked at his companion eagerly.  
"Ah yes. I suppose we'll have to destroy it too Titanium. We wouldn't want to leave this town unsymmetrical, now would we?"  
The big guy was about to deliver a punch to the side of it when a small rock bounced harmlessly off of his armor, the clang sound catching both of the android's attention.  
They glanced to the source and found an angry mushroom child, who continued to throw the small stones at the pair.  
"Whadid you do with my Mom and Geno you big bullies!" he shouted angrily.  
"Get a load of this Ti!" Cy laughed menacingly. "It seems we missed a very dangerous shroom head!"  
"Yeah! What should we do Cy!?" Titanium said in a mocking, frightened tone.  
"Our orders were to capture all of the people in this town, regardless of strength or size. So, why don't you go get him Ti?"  
"A pleasure!" Titanium laughed, and began to approach the young boy. Gaz's expression of anger turned to one of fear as the lumbering giant approached him slowly.   
  
"GAZ! Run!" Geno yelled and leapt from his hiding place, releasing one of his rocket fists towards the giygas. Cy noticed the strange looking person immediately, but as Titanium was turning to see where the outburst had come from, a powerful jet propelled fist smashed into where his face was supposed to be and sent him soaring into the item shop he had planned on destroying!   
  
Geno quickly jumped infront of Gaz in a protective stance, as his fist boomeranged back to him. Cy just stood there, arms folded over his chestplate, and looked angrily and puzzled at the newcomer. A loud roar of fury resonated throughout the town as an angry looking Titanium emerged from the ruins.  
  
"You...stupid little runt! That hurt!" He roared and glared at Geno, pure rage filled his yellow eyes.  
"That's the idea, you big jerk!" Geno spat, not moving from his stance.   
"Well then, it seems we've missed more than one villager after all. You, you're not like the others though." Cy looked him over curiously. "Your much stronger than the weaklings we've been collecting, our master could probably use a good fighter like you! What do you say? Why not join us?"  
"Sorry, but I could never join someone who enjoys terrorizing the helpless!" Geno said angrily.  
"It really doesn't matter if you join us willingly, one way or another, you will submit. Titanium, why not make him see things our way?" Cy gestured to his titanic companion.  
"No problem!" Titanium growled and charged towards Geno.   
"Gaz, run now!" Geno commanded his tiny friend.  
"Yeah!" Gaz agreed without hesitation and began to waddle back to the inn. Cy noticed him and slowly began to creep after him.  
  
Ti attempted to tackle Geno, but the swift fighter leapfrogged over the burly android. Ti turned quickly and received a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He reeled back a few steps and then began to charge again. Geno leapt off to the side, then bounded back at Ti's side with a powerful elbow jab. Ti skidded into the ground a few feet away and then began to charge again. Geno saw his opportunity and pulled out his Star Gun and began gathering energy.   
  
Gaz was almost to the safety of his home, when a hand flew out of the air and grabbed him from his mushroom top.  
"Going somewhere kid?" Cy sneered.  
"Lemme go you big bully! Just you wait!" Gaz screamed as he wriggled about, trying to break free.  
"Sure kid," Cy cackled. Then his attention turned to the battlefield. "Hey! Blue cape!"  
  
Titanium skidded to a halt and Geno looked over to the source of the voice and his spirits darkened.  
"Gaz! Let him go or I'll..."Geno said and began to turn towards the small android.  
"Or you'll what!? Any wrong moves and the kid gets it! Now drop your weapon!"Cy commanded. Geno hesitated at first, "I said drop it!" Cy yelled and readied himself to smash the child's face in to show that he meant business.  
Geno dropped his gun, but he didn't release the charge.  
"Good," Cy laughed evilly," Titanium, detain our odd looking friend. The Master should be able to make him...how should I put this..."see" the way we do."  
  
Ti crept up behind Geno and picked him up by the hood of his cape. The guardian could only dangle there helplessly.  
That's it then, it's over....He thought disappointed. All seemed lost, until....  
  
A flash of a red spinning object. The sound of steel cutting through steel. The clang of metal hitting the ground. These three events happened rather quickly, and no one really knew what had happened at first until....  
  
"AHHH! MY ARM!" Cy cried in pain and shock as he looked at his dismembered limb holding the dazed mushroom child lying on the ground infront of him. A bright red ax was impaled into the dirt beside it.  
"I fight for my own behalf!" A bodiless voice echoed, "I live for disorder! I struggle for chaos! I like what I do, I am...."  
Then the figure dropped from the roof of the inn, and stood a short distance form them.  
"AXEM RED!?" Cy and Ti screamed in bewilderment. Geno was in a state of shock as well, but remained silent.  
"You got that right, you useless metalheads!" Red said cockily.  
"But...your supposed to be dead!!! Master Barrak said that you and the others were killed when the Blade went down!" Cy cried.  
"That just goes to show you, you can't always believe everything that you hear!" Red eyed Cy and Titanium menacingly.  
Cy's expression changed to a more confident one. "Well, I take it your here to try and cause some trouble for our master. But his data read that your no where near as powerful as us."  
"Once again, you can't always believe what you hear! I've known that you've been coming for quite some time and have been secretly preparing for all of you." Red's confident smile was really beginning to irritate Cy and it showed. "And besides, you've only got one arm, and your hostage situation seems to have been cleared up as well!" Red motioned to Cy's limp arm, the tiny mushroom boy managed to wriggle free and began to run away. Cy started to go after him but came to a screeching halt as AxemRed appeared in his path.   
"We can still beat you, even if I only have one arm!" Cy growled, a hint of doubt in his voice.  
"Once again, you're sadly mistaken. That big dope that you call a partner isn't going to be of much help to you!" Red snickered and glanced straight at Geno, then down at his gun.  
He didn't know why, but somehow, Geno knew what he was planning. He swung himself upwards and kicked titanium in the face. Ti immediately dropped Geno and grasped his face in pain. Geno rolled along the ground and too his gun. Without even bothering to get up, he spun around to Titanium who seemed to have recovered from his kick and was making his way towards Geno.   
"Eat this!" Geno shouted, then pulled the trigger. A huge dazzling beam of blue crackling energy shot forwards and shot into the unsuspecting android. The energy was extremely powerful, and instantly tore through the strong armor of the robot and into his chest. The energy let up and the android stood motionless for a moment, with a gaping hole in the center of him. Then a huge explosion of atomic fire engulfed him and he exploded into millions of pieces!   
Geno put his gun away and turned to face the other menace.  
Cy merely watched angrily, as he realized just how easily these guys could destroy him. But then, he realized something that just might save his skin.  
"As you can see, you don't stand a chance!" Red mocked. "You might as well surrender now, your already doomed anyway."  
"You may think that, but unlike Titanium, I know how to plan ahead!" Cy roared and shot his remaining hand out at AxemRed. A small glowing orb shot out and Red hopped out of the way quickly, letting the energy ball pass by and smash into the ruins of a building.  
Now's my chance! Cy reacted quickly, and pulled one of the strange devices that had been used on the mushroom from out of his pouch and quickly attached it to his chest. Geno noticed and began to charge towards Cy but it was useless.  
With a victorious grin Cy shouted out the words "I'll be back!" and then the green ray engulfed him instantly and he vanished just as the mushroom person had......  
  



End file.
